


She's Out

by Ladybrooklynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrooklynn/pseuds/Ladybrooklynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels incomplete. Could it have something to do with (y/n)'s leaving hunting?</p><p>Just the opening piece to a larger fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Out

“Cas, no, alright,” Dean waved his hands in front of him like a ref at baseball game. He was out. The idea was out.  
“Dean, please. I beg you to reconsider,” the angel looked at him solemnly, human emotion running wild across his features.  
“She wanted out, man. We made a deal, the three of us,” he nodded over to Sam before looking back to Castiel, “That if any of us ever wanted out and actually made it, we’d let them stay out. We’ve been doing this a long time, a lot longer than I ever thought we’d last. (Y/n)’s not stuck in it like us. She got out, so she’s out. Respect that.”  
“I can’t,” his gruff voice somehow sounded weak as he shifted his head downward, an unusual sting plaguing his icy blues.  
Lifting his hand up to his right eye, Castiel rubbed at the affliction, pulling his hand away and studying the remnant of salty streams left there by his eye.  
“I don’t understand,” he paused to exhale, befuddled at the sight and feeling. Looking up to Dean, his concern was as evident on his face as it was in his voice, “My vessel… It… It appears to be leaking.”  
Though Sam was concerned for the tearful angel, he could help but chuckle slightly.  
“Dude, you’re crying,” Dean rolled his eyes, “You’re not leaking. Those are tears.”  
“Strange,” Castiel said curiously as he looked back at the dampened spot on his finger tips, “Does it always accompany feelings of such profound pain?”  
“Usually,” Dean’s eyebrows raised. “I guess.”  
“So, what’s with you, Cas?” Sam leaned over, resting his forearms on his knees as he looked at the angel sympathetically. “Why are you… In pain?”  
“I don’t know. I… I need to find (y/n). I need to see her, talk to her. I… Think I miss her.”  
“So, this whole thing, this whole you wanting to find her, it’s not because of the heaven/hell situation? It’s not about the job?”  
“No,” he stared at Dean. “I don’t feel as content when she’s gone. I feel… Despondent. I feel sorrowful, miserable, melancholy… I don’t know what I feel. You humans experience so many emotions, it’s difficult to pinpoint them all, but the one thing I know for certain is that it’s (y/n)’s absence that’s creating this unease in me. I need to see her. Help me. Please.”


End file.
